Abbreviations
The Deathworlders universe is a complex and technological place. It is therefore not surprising that the stories written by the various authors are rife with abbreviations. These abbreviations might be commonplace for the attentive binge-reader, or those with a military or technological background, but for a fair amount of readers they might as well be jargon. This list of all abbreviations used in the canon can therefore be used as a refresher or a learning opportunity. Every abbreviation is accompanied by its full-length form. Where possible links to more in-depth Wikia pages, or real world Wikipedia pages are added. If the subject is too small to warrant either, a short explanation will be given. Sorting a list of this variety to any proper degree would result in many headers and very little content for each. Therefore the list is only roughly sorted in broad categories. For convenience's sake, using the search function of your browser will be much quicker. Lastly, as it is impossible to draw a line for required knowledge, any and all abbreviations are added to this list (even the very obvious like USA or BBQ). After all, what you take for granted might be alien to others. Technology Spaceships & stations * BGEV : Byron Group Exploration Vehicle * CGC : Clans of Gao Craft * CGS : Clans of Gao Shuttle * CHIKSAT-1 : A Cimbrean satellite designed by MIT for ocean bed research * CHM : The Cargill Hydroponics Module, part of Ceres station * CTS : Civilian Trade Station * DOT : ''Drunk On Turkey'', JETS stealth ship * EV-11 : Exploration Vehicle 11, ''Misfit'' * FARM : Facility Administration and Resources Module, part of Ceres station * FTS : Free Trading Station * HCS : Hephaestus Consortium Ship * HLLCS : Hephaestus LLC Ship. Replaced by HCS * IMB-S module : IBM Science module, part of Ceres Station * ISS : International Space Station * MOSITMF: My Other Spaceship Is The Millennium Falcon * TGHI-IMS-12 : Thryd-Geftry Heavy Industries Ice Mining Station 12 * TS-101 : Lockheeds Firebird-class space fighters * UFO : Unidentified Flying Object Spaceship-tech * AAAF : Advanced Aerospace Assembly Facility * ALV : Apparent Linear Velocity (-drive) * BEST : Brahe Exoplanet Survey Telescope * CONSIG : CONnection SIGnal * DED : Directed Energy Drive * EACS : Exo-Atmospheric Control System * EA Jump : Exo-Atmospheric Jump * EAR(S) : Exo-Atmospheric Re-entry (Shield) * EFDS : ElectroField Debris Shield * ERB-2 : Human-made jump-drive system * ESARB : Electrostatic Air Retention Barrier * ESDAR : Electrostatic Detection And Ranging * ESF(S) : Electrostatic Field (System) * ESFALS : Electrostatic Field Assisted Landing System * ESHOD : Electrostatic ...something * FTL : Faster Than Light * ISDE : Internal Stabilisation Drive Emitter * ISD-field : Internal Stabilisation Drive field, projected by ISDE * MCM : Master/Movement Control Module * SUBLIME : SUB-LIght Maneuvering Engine * VTOL : Vertical Take-Off and Landing * WITCHES : WIde aTtainment CHarging Energy System Coltainers * CIC-# : Colony In a Can/Container, Coltainer * CTC-805 : Lewis' early design for the Coltainer * GEOSURVEY : Coltainers algorithm for finding habitable zones on a planet * LOCS : Loss Of Control Safety, Coltainer system * NAVTAP : NAVigation by Type, Angle and Position, Coltainer stellar navigation algorithm * NAVTHINK : Coltainers stellar navigation algorithm * PODCAST : Coltainers system for reporting back to its home base via jump-equipped probes * VNM : Von Neumann Machine Other tech * ALE : Automated Link Establishment * CAD/CAM : Computer-Aided Design/Computer-Aided Manufacturing * CCTV : Closed Circuit Television * CPU : Central Processing Unit * CRISPR : Clustered Regularly Interspaced Short Palindromic Repeat * ERB : Einstein-Rosen Bridge * ESCC : ElectroStatic Containment Chamber * EWR : Early Warning Radar * FLOPS : Floating-Point Operations Per Second * GPS : Global Positioning System * GUI : Graphical User Interface * HDF : High-frequency Detection Finding * HVAC : Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning * KP : Kinetic Pulse * LADAR : Laser Detection And Ranging, lidar * LED : Light Emitting Diode * LIDAR : Light Detection And Ranging, ladar * LOSIR : Line Of Sight InfraRed communications * MIG : Metal Inter Gas (welding) * MRI : Magnetic resonance Imaging * NEO-tracking : Near-Earth Object Tracking * OTRACK : Orbital Tracking * RADAR : Radio Detection And Ranging * TIG : Tungsten Inert Gas (welding) * USB : Universal Serial Bus * VLAN : Virtual Local Area Network * WERBS : Weaponized Einstein-Rosen Bridge System Military Organisations Groups * ADCON : Administrative Control * ADF : Australian Defence Force * AFSOC : Air Force Special Operations Command * CCT : Combat Control Team * CIC : Combat Information Center * EOD : Explosive Ordnance Disposal * FIC : Fleet Information Center * HEAT : Hazardous Environment Assault Team * IDF : Israeli Defense Forces * ISG : Intelligence Support Group * JETS : Joint Extra Terrestrial Scouts * MP : Military Police * MPC : Mission Planning Cell * MXS : Maintenance Squadron * OSS : Operations Support Squadron * RAF : Royal Air Force (UK) * SAS : Special Air Service (UK) * SBS : Special Boat Service (UK) * SEAL : Sea-Air-Land Team * SIGINT : Signals Intelligence * SOG : Special Operations Group, unspecified spec. ops. * SOR : Space-borne Operations Regiment * SOWT : Special Operations Weather Technician * STS : Special Tactics Squadron * UKSF : United Kingdom Special Forces (UK) * USAF : United States Air Force * USAFRICOM : unified United States Africa Command * USM : United States Military * USMC : United States Marine Corps * USN : United States Navy Titles/Ranks * Adm. : Admiral * CO : Commanding Officer * Cpl. : Corporal * Cpt. : Captain * CSgt. : Color Sergeant * HMAS : Her/His Majesty's Australian Ship * HMS : Her/His Majesty's Ship, can also be used for navy bases (so called stone-frigates) * Lt. : Lieutenant * Maj. : Major * MSgt./MSGT : Master Sergeant * MTI : Military Training Instructor * MTL : Military Training Leader * NCO : Non-Commissioned Officer * NCOIC : Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge * PJ : Pararescue Jumper * PNS : Pakistan Navy Ship * USS : United States Ship * SSgt. : Staff Sergeant * TSgt. : Technical Sergeant * WSO : Weapon System Officer/Operator * XO : Executive Officer, second-in-command Equipment * ADS : Atmospheric diving suit * ANFO : Ammonium Nitrate Fuel Oil (explosive) * ASX : Air and Space eXplosive ammunition * CIWS : Close-In Weapon System, point defense emplacements * EBM : Extraterrestrial Briefing Manual * EV-MASS : Extra Vehicular Military Action Space Suit * EWAR : Electronic Warfare (center) * GAU-XX : Regular recoil-operated machine gun ordnance, weapon prefix * GSA-2 : Gauss Side Arm Mk 2 * HEMTT : Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck * HUD : Heads-Up Display * IFV : Infantry Fighting Vehicle * IMP : Individual Meal Pack (Canadian MRE) * JLTV : Joint Light Tactical Vehicle * KMP : Kinetic Maneuvering Packs * MILES : Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System, laser-tag practice weapon * MOLLE : Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment * MRE : Meal, Ready-to-Eat * MTOE : Modified Table Of Organization and Equipment * NIJ rating : Ballistic Resistance of Body Armor * OCOG : Offworld Combat Operations Gunsight (ACOG with variable gravity) * RFG : Rod From God, orbital bombardment * RFID system : Radio Frequency Identification Tag * SAFER : Simplified Aid For EVA Rescue * SAPI : Small Arms Protective Insert * SAM : Surface-to-Air Missile * SATCOM : Satellite Communications * SAW : M249 Light Machine Gun * SCAR : FN SCAR (Spec ops Combat Assault Rifle) * SMG : Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-15 : Italian made assault Shotgun * STANAG : Standardization Agreement for ammunition and magazines * STAR-21 : Marksman variant of the Israeli made TAR rifle * UAV : Unmanned Arial Vehicle * USV : Unmanned Surface Vehicles Bases/stations * AFB : Air Force Base * ECTC : Extraterrestrial Combat Training Center * FOB : Forward Operating Base * HMNB : Her/His Majesty's Naval Base * HQ : Headquarters * MEPS : Military Entrance Processing Station * SCERF : Scotch Creek Extraterrestrial Research Facility * SCIF : Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility Jargon * AAR : After Action Report * AFSC : Air Force Specialty Code * AO : Area of Operations * ASVAB : Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery (Test) * AWOL : Away/Absent Without Official Leave * CAS : Close Air Support * CASEVAC : Close Air Support Evacuation * CQ : Charge of Quarters * CQB : Close Quarter Battle * CQC : Close Quarter Combat * DEFCON : Defense Condition 1-5 * EOB : Electronic Order of Battle * ETA : Estimated Time of Arrival * ETD : Estimated Time of Departure * EVA : Extra Vehicular Activity * FOF : Friend Or Foe * FUBAR : Fucked Up Beyond Any/All Repair * HALO : High Altitude Low Opening * HELLNO-Jump : High Exit Long Line No Opening jump, (backronym referring to a HALO or EA jump using force fields in place of a parachute) * HVT : High-Value Target * IFF : Identification Friend or Foe * KIA : Killed In Action * LEO : Low Earth Orbit * LZ : Landing Zone * MAD : Mutual Assured Destruction * MOH : Medal Of Honor * MOPP : Mission Oriented Protective Posture * NDA : None Disclosure Agreement * OPLAN : Operation Planning sessions * OPSEC : Operations Security * PIP : Partnership Indoctrination Program, in this series: Whitecrests joining SOR * POI : Person Of Interest * POTUS : President of the United States * POW : Prisoner Of War * PRMC : Potential Royal Marines Course (UK) * PT : Physical Training * PTSD : PostTraumatic Stress Disorder * RIP : Requiescat in pace, Rest In Peace * RP : Rally Point, specific place to meet up with others * RV : Rendezvous, rally point * STEP : Stripes for Exceptional Performers (promotion) * UCMJ : Uniform Code of Military Justice * VC : Victoria Cross, the highest military honor awarded by the United Kingdom. * VIP : Very Important Person * WMD : Weapon of Mass Destruction Daily Life Governmental Organisations * 5-EYES : Five Eyes * AEC : Allied Extrasolar Command * CCS : Cimbrean Colonial Security * CIA : Central Intelligence Agency * CSIS : Canadian Security Intelligence Services * DCFS : Division of Child Family Services * ESA : European Space Agency * FBI : Federal Bureau of Investigation * FCPA : Folctha Colonial Police Administration * FEMA : Federal Emergency Management Agency * FVEY : another abbreviation for Five Eyes * GRA : Global Representative Assembly * JAXA : Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency * NASA : Originally the National Air and Space Administration. Later renamed in-setting to the North Atlantic Space Agency. * NATO : North Atlantic Treaty Organization * OSHA : Occupational Safety & Health Administration * RCMP : Royal Canadian Mounted Police * SDPD : San Diego Police Department * SLCPD : Salt Lake City Police Department * SWAT : Special Weapons And Tactics * UN : United Nations * USA : United States of America * USPS : United States Postal Service Companies/Institutes * BAE systems : a British multinational defense, security, and aerospace company. * BGN : Byron Group Network * BHP Billiton : Anglo-Australian mining multinational * BMW : Bayerische Motoren Werke (car brand) * BOM : Black Ogre Munitions * CAUD : Cimbrean Agri-Urban Development * CERN : European Organization for Nuclear Research * CQC Limited : A British textile manufacturer, making military vests and armor * CULSU : City University of London Students Union * ESNN : Extra-Solar News Network * FTSE index : Financial Times Stock Exchange index * HESCO Bastion Ltd. : Manufacturer of gabions for rapid FOB construction * IBM : International Business Machines, an American multinational technology company * IMI : Integrated Micro-Electronics, Inc. * JPL : Jet Propulsion Laboratory, part of NASA * LLC : Limited Liability Company, ex.: Hephaestus * LSE : London School Of Economics * MBG : Moses Byron Group * MIT : Massachusetts Institute of Technology * NBSB : New Belfast Soy Bean co. * NEC : New England College * SSE index : Shanghai Stock Exchange Index * TGHI : Thryd-Geftry Heavy Industries * UBC : University of British Columbia * UCL : University College of London * UCLA : University of California, Los Angeles Expressions * AKA : Also Known As * ASAP : As Soon As Possible * FYI : For Your Information * FUBAR : Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition * GTFO : Get The Fuck Out * MIB : Man/Men In Black (Government agents like CIA) * QED : Quod Erat Demonstrandum: What was to be demonstrated * SNAFU : Situation Normal: All Fucked Up * SOB : Son Of a Bitch * TBH : To Be Honest Unsorted Human/Earth * AIM : American Indian Movement * APA : Alien Protection Army * ASL : American Sign Language * ASMR : Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response * ATC : Air Traffic Control * ATIS : Air Traffic Information Service * ATV : All Terrain Vehicle * BBQ : Barbecue * BCAA : Branched-Chain Amino Acid * BDSM : Bondage Domination Sadism and Masochism * BMI : Body Mass Index * CEO : Chief Executive Officer * CONUS : Continental United States * DCS : Decompression Sickness * DLC : Downloadable Content * DMZ : Demilitarized Zone, often implying the DMZ between North- and South-Korea * DNA : Deoxyribonucleic acid, building blocks of life itself * DRM : Digital Rights Management * dSLR : digital Single-Lens Reflex, a digital camera type * DUI : Driving Under the Influence * DVD : Digital Versatile Disc * ECG : Electrocardiogram * EEG : Electroencephalogram * GBE : (Knight or Dame) Grand Cross of the British Empire, Knighthood title * GMO : Genetically Modified Organism * HBO : Home Box Office, tv-channel * HEMA : Historical European Martial Arts * HIV : Human Immunodeficiency Virus * IPA : India Pale Ale (beer) * ITU : Intensive Therapy Unit, also know as ICU * KFC : Kentucky Fried Chicken * LTC : License To Carry (a gun) * MDF : Medium Density Fiberboard * MLG : Major League Gaming * MMA : Mixed Martial Arts * NBA : National Basketball Association * NCAA : National Collegiate Athletic Association * NFL : National Football League * PDF : Portable Document Format * PETA : People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals * PIN : Personal Identification Number * PRC : Peoples Republic of China * PSI : Pounds per Square Inch * RCE : Random Copy Error, if something is copied enough, eventually random errors arise * RWB : Red White and Blue burger, massive bacon burger sold in Folctha * SUV : Sports Utility Vehicle * TBM : Tunnel Boring Machine * TBSA : Total Body Surface Area * TMAZ : Terran Microbial Action Zone, the Skidmark, Cimbrean's Ecological disaster * WWE : World Wrestling Entertainment * ZIP : Zone Improvement Plan (US postal code) Unsorted Alien * ARP : Abductee Reclamation Program * CIFO11 3BQ : The ZIP code for Ava Rios's place in Cimbrean, Folctha * DDC : Dominion Development Credits * ET : Extra Terrestrial life form, alien, xeno * GTL : Galactic Treaty of Laws Category:Lists